falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Remnants bunker
(exterior) (interior) }} The Remnants bunker is a small Enclave outpost in the Mojave Wasteland, serving as a Vertibird refueling station. It is located near Ranger station Foxtrot and due east of Jacobstown. Background Sometime after the destruction of the Oil Rig, the New California Republic sacked Navarro, spreading the Enclave across the wasteland. Some members of the Enclave took refuge in the bunker, while others integrated into other towns and settlements. According to Judah Kreger, the bunker is an old Enclave Vertibird refueling station. The refueling station was repurposed to act as a supply depot and general installation for the Mojave Wasteland Remnants, though it can still be used to launch and refuel Vertibirds. The bunker is sealed by a password that can only be obtained through Arcade Gannon's companion quest, For Auld Lang Syne. After speaking to these five members of the Enclave remnants, you will have collected the words necessary to make the password "Dear old friends, Remember Navarro" in order to enter. This is one of, if not the only, fully functional Enclave installation in the Mojave Wasteland. Layout The layout of the bunker is similar to the Hidden Valley bunker, itself modeled on the interior of Raven Rock. The design is very linear. The entrance leads to a staircase, which opens into a small hangar. There is an Enclave Vertibird, six suits of Enclave power armor, each individually protected by forcefields (and thus impossible to take), several armor and weapons lockers by the power armor (only one of which has loot in it), and a pair of crates near the back. All of the items are considered owned, but there is no Karma penalty for stealing them. Beyond the hangar is a small planning room, where the Remnants will have gathered to decide which faction they should aid in the upcoming battle. About fifteen or twenty feet north of the entrance is a hollowed out rock with random loot. Notable loot * Gannon family Tesla armor - Given by Arcade Gannon after completing For Auld Lang Syne if you convince him not to fight in the battle. Related quests * For Auld Lang Syne Notes * While there are sets of power armor for all the Remnants, only two of them will actually wear it. Doctor Henry and Judah Kreger wear an Enclave scientist outfit and an Enclave officer uniform, respectively, while Daisy Whitman gives the Courier her armor, since she's flying the vertibird. * Once you complete the quest For Auld Lang Syne, you can no longer enter the command room of the bunker. * Arcade's quest is an alternative way of getting Power Armor Training, if the Hidden Valley quest line is not completed or the bunker was destroyed prior to getting the perk. * The sonic emitter will not disable the force-fields protecting the advanced power armor found within the bunker. Appearances The Remnants bunker appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Remnants bunker door locked by password.jpeg|The entrance door locked by a password RemnantBunkerMainPlace.png|The bunker's interior with Vertibird Remnants bunker Armor.jpg|Armor·Stasis FNV Remnants bunker1.jpg FNV Remnants bunker map.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Enclave locations de:Bunker der Versprengten es:Búnker de los Remanentes pl:Bunkier Ocalałych ru:Бункер Оставшихся uk:Бункер Залишившихся zh:残存者地堡